


Fuyu no netsu

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Cemetery, Character Death, Crying, M/M, Memories, Snow, Winter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Gli piaceva la neve, gli piaceva l’atmosfera, ma non era mai andato troppo d’accordo con il freddo. E forse era anche per questo che ricordava quei due giorni e si sentiva così felice, perché non aveva provato freddo lì, insieme a Kota, in quella piccola stanza di un ryokan in cui loro due si erano estraniati dal resto del mondo.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Fuyu no netsu

**_ \- Fuyu no netsu - _ **

Nevicava.

A Kei era sempre piaciuta la neve.

Non quell’anno.

Camminava per la strada, osservando di sfuggita le impronte lasciate sul sottile strato di neve che imbiancava le strade, e nel frattempo pensava.

L’anno prima, quello stesso giorno, Kota l’aveva portato per un week-end alle terme, sempre in quel periodo.

Non era un granché, gli aveva detto, arrossendo, ma era tutto quello che era riuscito a strappare al lavoro.

Kei ricordava di aver sorriso, felice, perché quei due giorni da passare insieme, lontani dalle preoccupazioni, dagli impegni e dal non vedersi mai, erano più di quanto non si sarebbe comunque aspettato.

Ricordava del viaggio in macchina, di come avesse continuato a prendere in giro Kota perché andava troppo piano, di come si fosse sentito rilassato in quell’abitacolo, con solo loro due, e di aver pensato che avrebbe quasi voluto non arrivare mai a destinazione.

Anche se, in effetti, una volta raggiunte le terme si era dovuto ricredere.

Erano solo due giorni, e come aveva detto Yabu non erano un granché, ma raramente ricordava di essersi sentito così felice.

Aveva sempre avuto un rapporto strano con l’inverno, Kei.

Gli piaceva la neve, gli piaceva l’atmosfera, ma non era mai andato troppo d’accordo con il freddo. E forse era anche per questo che ricordava quei due giorni e si sentiva così felice, perché non aveva provato freddo lì, insieme a Kota, in quella piccola stanza di un ryokan in cui loro due si erano estraniati dal resto del mondo.

Come se fosse sparito l’inverno, come se fosse sparito il tempo stesso, e fosse rimasto soltanto il calore della pelle di Kota sulla sua.

Quando frugava fra i suoi ricordi, era quella la sua memoria migliore.

E forse proprio per questa ragione aveva scelto quel giorno in particolare.

Continuava a camminare, quasi arrivato a destinazione, e sentiva le lacrime premere per uscire, sebbene lui si fosse deciso a non piangere.

Quando finalmente fu arrivato, la sua determinazione fu messa a dura prova.

Il nome di Yabu risaltava sul marmo, sotto una foto in cui sorrideva.

Kei sfiorò la pietra della lapide, trovandola gelida.

Che cosa si era aspettato, in fondo?

Era pur sempre inverno. E lui non aveva più le braccia di Kota a proteggerlo dal gelo.

Si inginocchiò di fronte ad essa, continuando a toccarla, piano, quasi come se stesse toccando lui.

Trecentosessantacinque giorni da quando Kota l’aveva portato alle terme, trecentosessantacinque giorni da quando si era sentito così maledettamente felice da avere voglia di urlare.

E un po’ di più da quando c’era stato quell’incidente.

Pochi mesi.

Ma all’anniversario della sua morte Kei si era rifiutato di uscire di casa, si era rifiutato di andare al cimitero, perché tutto quello che avrebbe voluto fare era eliminare quel giorno dal calendario.

Non voleva ricordare che Kota non c’era più in un giorno così triste, per questo aveva scelto quel giorno per andare finalmente da lui.

Sbatté le palpebre più e più volte, ma sapeva di non poter fare poi molto contro le proprie lacrime.

E scoppiò a piangere, allora.

Scoppiò a piangere perché Kota l’aveva lasciato da solo, perché ogni ricordo felice che aveva con lui era stato macchiato dal pensiero della sua morte, e perché l’aveva privato del calore delle proprie braccia sul suo corpo.

E ora Kei aveva freddo, troppo freddo per riuscire a sopportarlo.

Senza Kota accanto, con lui l’inverno sapeva essere davvero crudele.


End file.
